rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves Log: Homecoming Part 4
Homecoming Part 4 Homestead Bound The Golden Sanctuary We left the Dark Eldar behind us as we talked to one another about where to head to next. From out of no where, Laz, alongside Fayte, shows up right behind us and shouts for us to go to the church next. "I would have.... have us go to the tavern..... but I can't find it.... So to the church!" He said. *Sigh*. The church.... It wasn't all and all a bad idea.... but it wasn't a place that I was willing to go to. It's always the same, the priests are just too stuck up for their own good. Even Moll and Krios left to search elsewhere, they were so disinterested. I would have joined them, but I don't trust Krios right now. Besides, I have some business I want to discuss with Fayte later. So Axel, Fayte, Laz, and I made for the church. When we arrived at the front of the church, it was evident that the place was full of people. Many of them were frightened civilians, making a lot of unnecessary noise. Several priests were attending to them. We walked past them and went inside. The entirety of the church was made of gold and was bedecked in lavish design and precious metals. It was beautiful, but I find that it was just a little much for me. I found an empty pew and sat down. It had been a tiring day, and I needed to rest. I see Laz 'run' off to the front of the hallway, zigzagging his way to the Head Bishop who was flapping his gums off. A priest walked up to us and asked us what we needed. We questioned him about the explosion, but were making little progress. Eventually, I find out why. The man was being nice to Axel, but to the non-humanoid creatures such as Fayte and I, he was being a prick. (Typical.) I tell Fayte that it would be best for the two of us to leave the church. She agreed all too readily. We waited outside the church while Laz and Axel questioned the man. Seeing this as a chance, I decided to ask Fayte for a favor. "Can you make me a pair of shock gloves?" She looked at me with suspicion. "Why would I do that? You could turn them on me." Hoping to earn her trust, I tried to appeal to her. "I only ask because you are good at what you do. Also, because you are the most sane person in our group." Fayte didn't seem to be impressed. "That's not saying much" she exclaimed. Nonetheless, with a little more persuasion, I managed to get her to agree to the deal, for a decent amount of thrones. Axel and Laz waltzed outside the church. Laz exclaimed that he got the Bishop to send some new missionaries to our ship. (Not sure how to feel about that.) They also told us that the man they were talking to, did spot a hooded figure running from the crowd during that day's parade; After the bomb went off. Interesting, but not enough. I wonder what the hooded individual was doing. This Little Group Went To The Market The next place we traveled to was the local marketplace. Even with everything that happened, business was still going on as normal. Several workers and soldiers from the various Rogue Trader ships could be spotted around the shops. Fayte spotted one woman who was covered in mechanical augments. She immediately struck a conversation with the stranger, complimenting her robotic implants. I didn't have anything to do, so I stood by at a distance and eavesdropped on them. As the two conversed, Fayte noticed that the vendor had faulty parts, and told her new companion about it. After berating the merchant for several minutes, the women left the store. The woman was grateful for Fayte's warning, and told her that she was actually a Rogue Trader herself. When Fayte asked if she knew anything about the recent bombing, the Trader admitted that she didn't know anything other than what everyone else knew. BUT, she did notice something odd with her shipments. She realized that several days ago, a shipment under her name had arrived on this planet, and was approved without her consent, or with her being present at all. A mysterious shipment just prior to an assassination? That couldn't have been a coincidence. There's no doubt in my mind; If we figure out the answer to this mystery, we will no doubt be one step closer to solving this entire case. Fayte thanked her new friend, and went on her way. It about time for me to do the same. I looked around the local vendors until I found the type of shop that I was looking for. A weapons shop filled with numerous guns and ammunition. When I stepped inside, I was greeted by a merchant, who didn't seem to have low gothic as a first language.... He completely disregarded my appearance, and seemed only interested in showing me his wares, sparing no energy to convince me of his diverse assortment of weapons. I cut right to the chase and asked if he had a grenade launcher. The man nodded his head eagerly, and brought out several grenade launchers. I took the one that looked new and got a pair of frag grenades for ammunition. I don't know how well this weapon will work, but I'm confident if I just bought a faulty product, that I could always have Fayte take a look at it later and fix it. When we finished our shopping, we decided to head toward the library. Confrontation I must admit, the Library was quite a grand place. I didn't match the splendor of the church, but I preferred its simple grandeur more so than the obnoxious lavishness of the holy place any day. "YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HAVE KILLED!!?" The sudden shout gave me a start. I directed my attention to the source of the yell, which happened to belong to one of two Explorators that were approaching us. Their hastened gait, and livid (?) expression gave presence to their hostility. With the haughty attitude of a noble, Fayte walked up and sneered at them. (Well I think she sneered.... Always hard to tell with Explorators...) "What's the matter? Are you having trouble with something you don't understand?" The explorators cursed and yelled at Fayte. They accused her of giving them faulty designs, or something like that. I didn't really understand the words they were saying, rather, I understood the tone they were using. They wanted blood. (...Or maybe oil in this case. Who knows?) I asked Fayte if she needed any assistance, but she turned me down. "I can handle these two." She stated confidently. She talked down the two aggressors, and told them that what she did show them was capable of working, but that they didn't have everything in order for it to work. With that, she took out her data-slate, and showed them a video of her tests with the teleporter we acquired. (Okay, now I'm caught up.) The two were flabbergasted. They tried to beg for the complete information, but Fayte turned them down. She asked them about a device they had that should've done something similar, but they told her that they didn't exactly figure everything about it yet. (Apparently it could allow someone to be in two places at once or some nonsense like that, but something like that coudn't possibly be real. Right?) Fayte went on the offensive, and demeaned them for their initial attitudes and behavior towards her when they first met. And simply told them politely to screw off. The fury of the Explorators were once again flared up, and they tried to once again demand for the information. With this, Axel had enough and grabbed the Explorator on our right: Only to be tossed aside with little effort. In an exceedingly short scuffle, Fayte got her hands on the Explorator that threw Axel. The other one tried to run away, but ended up tripping over his own feet. I put my boot on his back to prevent him from getting back up. It was no surprise that the guards showed up again. This group of guards were different though. Their leader, with a flamboyant voice, demanded that we take our fight outside instead of ruining the atmosphere of the Library. Not wanting to go back to the jail for a third time, we took the two out of the Library. While Axel and an uncoordinated Laz proceeded to stomp on the downed Explorator, Fayte and I spent the time on grilling the other Explorator on what he knew about the recent explosion, or of any other particular event that crossed his mind. He didn't know anything about the explosion that we hadn't already knew about, but he did say that he did feel an earthquake around the time of the bombing. He couldn't find the point of origin of the quake, but everyone present at the library did feel it occur. An earthquake? How is that possible? I certainly didn't feel one, and yet the people at the library did? What's going on here? Fayte ended the confrontation by disassembling the man's arm with a third limb she had. She told the tin man that if he had something worth her time, then he could come back to her with a proposal. "...until then, don't bother me" She declared. Answers Shaking down a couple of stuck up Explorators was fun, but we still needed more information. Before everyone left, I suggested that we check the records in the library. I said that if we got a blueprint of this fortress, we could figure out where the secret passageway we found earlier, went. For once, everyone agreed with me. I went back inside to inquire the data from the Librarian.... only for her to scream at me in my face.......... Laz ended up getting the data from her..... *Breath in, Huff, Breath out, Puff.* (Why does this always happen?) Laz didn't saunter more than three feet before collapsing on the floor. I took the data slate off his hands, and downloaded it into the holograph table nearby. Turned out, there was a record of the passageway. It descended down into the mines below the city. I had completely forgotten about the mines! How very clever of these traitors to use them. This was a huge piece of information I know it, but I just can't figure out how..... Maybe it will come to me later, for now, there was still one more area for us to search. Word had spread quickly that the docks had been opened not that long ago. No one could leave, but everyone was able to get their wares For us, it was an opportunity to find out who was behind the one Rogue Trader's mysterious delivery. The docks were certainly busy. Every where you looked, there were people rushing back and forth, despite the lack of ships moving. Axel immediately went up to a manager and harassed him for the information concerning the shipment, but the man didn't seem to know anything about it. He just pointed to an underling, and said that he dealt with it. We found the man, and asked him about it. He stammered about it, but wasn't very specific. With a little more push, he ended up making a run for it. He didn't get far. We caught up to him all too easily. I threatened to break his neck if he didn't talk. He stammered even more. He claimed that he couldn't talk, otherwise his family would be in danger.... (Well shit.) With no alternative, we called in the Zacharies. After explaining the situation to them, we asked if they could cordon off this part of the docks. They arrived personally, with several guards deterring all other individuals away. Naomi Zachary took out a small box from out of her jacket and placed it in the center of the room. She turned to the man and asked him who had pressured him into committing the act. He nervously looked around the docks. Then, in a quiet voice, he said. "It was Lord Nordshimm". To Be Continued.